


Starting Over

by slytheringurrl



Series: DMHGChallenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new fresh start. That's all she wanted. Written for the November 2013 DMHGChallenge. Prompt was new beginnings! This was a drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

"This is it," Hermione remarked as she glanced up at her new apartment. "I like it."   
  
Harry nodded. "Glad you like it. But, there's a catch."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This apartment belongs to Malfoy," Harry said quietly. "I know that it’s not ideal but he was the only person I knew in Muggle London who was willing lend a room for free.  
  
"I don't think I can start off my new beginning at the mercy of Malfoy," Hermione said sadly. "Thanks for the help though."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to see it?"  
  
Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll find something.


End file.
